Akito's Therapist
by xAkitox
Summary: What happens when Kureno signs Akito up for therapy sessions? Just a random doddle I'm working on. More chapters to come! Shikito, Kurito, yadda yadda.
1. Therapy Begins!

**Disclaimer**_I do not own Fruits Basket, it all belongs to Natsuki Takaya ETC ETC ETC YADDA YADDA OK LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!_

"So, how are you feeling today?" Akito lay back in the chaise he was sitting in and looked at the woman across from him confusedly.

"How am I feeling? Oh! I'm feeling just fine! Only for the fact that AGAINST MY WILL I was sent to this FREAKING NUTCASE FACILITY!" The woman sighed, looking at the man with concern.

"I'm sorry, but you need to have these sessions. You're guardian was worried about you."

"My guardian?!! I'm 19 years old, damn it! I don't HAVE a guardian!" The woman was becoming quite frustrated with him, but remained calm.

"Please, sir, eh..." She looked at her notepad. "Mr. Sohma... Please calm down... tell me, why are you aggravated with us...?"

"Because you're worthless and you shouldn't be messing with my life, damn it!" Akito was angry. He hadn't consented to any of this therapy, instead, for his own good, Kureno decided it would be best if he had some counseling. The woman looked out the window, sighing deeply.

"Sir, start off from the beginning. Maybe if you get some things off of your chest, this'll all be better, okay?" Akito growled.

"If I do, can I leave?"

"Yes."

"...Well it all began when I was born..." Akito began telling his life story to the woman, who was getting extremely lost, but tried to compute this information the best she could.

"...Then I found out that I was pregnant and..."

"Wait a minute, hold on! You're a man, am I correct?" Akito gasped. She had let that one out by accident.

"...Of course I am! Did I say pregnant? I mean... 'positive for gonorrhea.' Yeah. That's it." Akito shifted her eyes cautiously.

"...So I see. Well, continue." She cleared her throat and continued.

"Well, I guess I've just been living like normal ever since. No big events we need to discuss." The woman lowered her glasses and thought.

"Hmm..." Akito was curious as to what she was thinking about, but didn't ask. She lay back in the chaise again and crossed her legs.

"Well, sir, your life is...very... confusing..." The woman said quietly. She brushed her bangs back. "All I can say is... wow. You still live with your mother, correct?"

"Well not in the sense that you're thinking. She lives in the same building as me."

"Like an apartment complex?"

"No, not at all." The woman blinked.

"Well, that's beside the point. You said that you've had romantic relations with two different men, am I right?" Akito blinked. Wait, if she was pretending to be a man, then, no. She'd have to lie.

"Of course not! They were both... women..."

"You referred to them as "Eno-kun" and "Gure-kun". Am I still correct?"  
"...Well yes but... "kun" only referred to the fact that they were quite... er... manly? ... I suppose..." It became harder and harder for Akito to lie, because she had to cover up her lies with more lies. But then again, she didn't care. This therapist was a load, anyway.

"So I see," the woman said, fixing her glasses. "How about we continue this session tomorrow, okay?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Thanks for reading! I guess I'll add another chapter soon! Please review! I want to see if I should really continue this story!_


	2. Accusations

"Welcome back, Mr. Sohma." Akito sighed as she sat herself down on the familiar chaise once again. The therapist sat across from heron a roller chair, smiling politely.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get on with this." The therapist's smile lessened, but remained plastered on her face.

"Well, Mr. Sohma, where did we leave off last time?"

"I don't remember." The therapist sighed.

"Ah, we were chatting about your romantic relations, if I'm remembering correctly."

"If you can call it chatting, then yes. You are correct." The therapist frowned.

_'He sure isn't making this easy for either of us.' _"Well, Mr. Sohma--

"Well what?" The therapist sighed deeply.

"Tell me about these women, er... Geno and Kure--

"It's Eno and Gure. They belong to me."

"...Yes, well, tell me about them."

"Well, Eno is only the kindest man-er, woman known to this earth. She's sweet, gentle, but sometimes can be really clumsy. She's a goof, but I love her. She's always been by my side." Akito paused. "Then there's Gure. Gure is COMPLETELY idiotic! She's horrible! A total GORGON! Sometimes I absolutely hate her. But then others... I can just melt in her arms. It's something about that pervert that I just love. ...But when I think about why I HATE her so much, it makes me change my mind a little." Akito looked to the window, getting lost in her thoughts. The therapist tapped her chin with her pen.

"I see, I see... So, you love both of them, yes?" Akito looked at her.

"Yes...That's right." She sighed and looked at her knees. "I guess." The therapist smiled.

"Well, how about we move on about subjects. You say you dislike your mother?" Akito looked at her strangely.

"Dislike? DISLIKE?! I hate the dirty bitch!" She growled. The therapist noticed she had messed with a touchy subject.

"Ah, well, we won't talk about her then." Akito sighed. The therapist paused. "These two women you love... Are you married to either of them, or..."

"No. I'm not married. I just... can't decide on either of them. I love them both so much... Gure... he's... been there for me-- I mean she! I mean... ugh!" The therapist lowered her glasses, giving Akito a concerned look.

"There's something you aren't telling me..." Akito looked down.

"What does it matter to you?"

"The truth is that Gure and Eno are both men, correct?"

"Yeah... Yeah... It's true."

"And you're--

"I know, I know!"

"--gay." Akito blushed, taken aback.

"HUH?!?!?!" The therapist blinked.

"Well if you love two men..."

"N-No! The thing I wasn't telling you was...was... I'm a woman!" The therapist was shocked.

"Sex change?"

"NO DAMN IT I'VE **ALWAYS** BEEN A WOMAN AND I STILL AM!"

"Denial."

"What, you want me to PROVE it?!?!!?"

"...That will not be necessary." Akito growled, her face red from anger.

"I am woman, damn you, and if you don't believe me I'll **kill** you." The therapist's eyes widened.

"No, no. I believe you. I believe you."


End file.
